Los dragones gemelos de agua
by erza10
Summary: Que pasaría si dos hermanos fueran criados por un dragón, pues esta es la historia de dos hermanos que viajan para encontrar a su madre hasta que llegan a Fairy Tail. Espero que les guste mi segundo fic :)


**Los dragones gemelos de agua**

**Los personajes de Fairy tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima **

**Capítulo 1: Llegada el gremio **

Hacia un mes que los hermanos caminaban sin parar para poder llegar a la ciudad donde se encontraba el gremio de la persona que buscaban. Antes de empezar la búsqueda de esta persona, hacía años que buscaban a su madre Aquos, que un día desapareció sin dejar rastro el día 7 del 7 x777, en realidad era su madre adoptiva que los recogió cuando eran muy pequeños, ella les enseño todo lo que saben incluso su magia, es una magia que pocas personas poseen la magia Dragon Slayer, pero será mejor que volvamos con nuestros protagonistas.

-Héctor ¿Falta mucho para llegar? ¿Por qué no paramos a descansar? –pregunto Alba.

-Tranquila hermanita que dentro de poco descansaremos y además ¿Ves esta ciudad de aquí ?- le dijo intentando animar a su hermana que desde hacía una semana estaba un poco enferma de tanto cansancio – pues si hemos seguido bien las indicaciones del señor al que pregunte en el pueblo anterior debería ser Magnolia – añadió con una sonrisa.

-Pero cuando lleguemos, ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunto la chica.

-Primero estaremos unos días observando, primero tenemos que saber si es de fiar – contesto Héctor.

Alba se rio.

-¿Por qué te ríes? – pregunto el chico.

- Porque te has vuelto igual de desconfiado que mama.

Cuando Alba se dio cuenta que había nombrado a su madre miro hacia su hermano.

-Crees que se ha olvidado de nosotros.

-Cómo puedes pensar eso Alba, además no fue ella quien te dijo que buscáramos a un tal Natsu, y también no es ella quien nos ayuda en los momentos difíciles –dijo el chico del todo convencido.

A la mañana siguiente consiguieron llegar a la ciudad. Era una ciudad bastante grande, la gente que paseaba por las calles hablaba, las casas estaban decoradas con flores, por el centro de la ciudad pasaba un rio con las aguas muy claras. Alba, cansada y sedienta después de no haber bebido nada desde hacía un día y medio, con su magia empezó a formar una esfera de agua. Pero Héctor la cogió de la mano y le dijo que no lo hiciera. Ella bajo la cabeza y la esfera de agua de deshizo.

En ese momento Alba se dio cuenta de algo.

-Héctor ¿Dónde están Mauler yApril?

-Ya se han vuelto a perder esos dos- contesto el hermano – Ya decía yo que esto estaba demasiado tranquilo sin esos dos peleándose todo el rato.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlos.

- Vale ves esa iglesia, pues quedamos allí dentro de media hora – sugirió Héctor.

-De acuerdo, pero que sepas que los encontrare yo.

Después de decir eso la chica se fue por una de las calles de la ciudad.

Mauler y April eran los compañeros de Héctor y Alba, son una especie de gatos que pueden hablar. Los chicos un año después de que desapareciera su madre mientras viajaban en busca de esta. Se encontraron con dos huevos, demasiado grandes para ser de pájaro, Héctor al principio propuso que se los comieran, pero Alba dijo que no que los incubaran porque notaba que dentro del huevo había algo que se movía. I después de unos días nacieron April y Mauler. Y desde entonces han estado los cuatro juntos. Pero será mejor que volvamos al presente.

Después de 20 minutos buscando Héctor los consiguió encontrar en una plaza discutiendo como siempre, pero esa vez noto algo distinto, siempre que estaban en una ciudad la gente se les quedaba mirando porque nunca habían visto a un gato que pudiera hablar. Pero en aquella ciudad parecía como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ver un gato que habla.

- Mauler, April por fin os encuentro – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¡HECTOR! – dijeron los dos, mientras April se le echaba encima.

-¿Y Alba?- Pregunto la gatita.

- No sé pero hemos quedado en la iglesia en 5 minutos.

Los tres marcharon de camino a la iglesia. Cuando llegaron ya era la hora. Pero Alba no estaba allí, esperaron un cuarto de hora pero Alba no apareció.

-Héctor deberíamos ir a buscarla – sugirió April.

-Si – contesto el chico.

-Sera mejor que te quedes aquí ya iremos nosotros, que pasaría si ahora te perdieras tu – dijo Mauler mientras hacía aparecer sus alas.

-Estaremos aquí en 10 minutos – dijo April mientas se alejaba volando.

Los dos gatos se separaron en el aire para buscar mejor a la chica.

Cuando Alba se despertó, lo último que recordaba es que recordaba era que estaba en la calle buscando a Mauler y April. Miro a su alrededor y se quedó confusa, estaba en una habitación bastante grande, que parecía un enfermería, había cinco camas más la que ocupaba ella. Entonces recordó que tenía que ir a la iglesia su hermano estaría esperándola. Se levantó de la cama, cuando lo hizo pudo oler que en el piso inferior había una persona que tenía un olor parecido al de su hermano. Se puso en pie y salió por la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró con una chica con el pelo blanco y una coleta en el flequillo.

-Deberías descansar –Dijo la chica.

-Que me ha pasado –dijo Alba desconcertada.

- Te encontré desmallada en mitad de la calle mientras volvía de hacer unas compras –explico la chica.

- Siento las molestias – dijo Alba avergonzada.

- Tranquila –añadió la chica del pelo blanco con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento gracias por todo, pero me tengo que ir mi hermano me estará buscando.

-Si es eso te dejo ir pero procura no volverte a desmayar.

- Una última cosa señorita, me podría enseñar la salida – dijo Alba mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Claro, pero no me llames señorita me llamo Mira, encantada.

- Yo Alba, igualmente.

- A por cierto no te asustes mucho del escándalo de abajo – dijo Mira.

La joven le guio hacia unas escaleras que llegaban a la planta baja, aquella planta parecía una batalla campal, un montón de gente se peleaba entre sí, mientras un grupo de chicas se escondía detrás de la barra. Alba se asombró nunca había visto un lugar tan divertido, porque aunque se estuvieran peleando todos parecían muy felices. Entonces Alba vio la puerta estaba situada justo delante de ella, pero el problema era que la batalla estaba en medio del camino. Pero Alba encontró la solución en un charco de cerveza que había a su lado y gracias a su magia lo transformo en un elevador. Se despidió de Mira que en ese momento tenía una cara de asombro, se subió en el elevador paso por encima de la batalla aterrizo justo antes de la puerta y salió corriendo, estaba tan preocupada por su hermano que no se dio cuenta que todos los de la sala la miraban como se iba.

Mientras iba camino de la iglesia, April la encontró y fueron juntas hacia allí. Cuando llegaron Héctor y Mauler las esperaban, en el momento que el chico la vio salió corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Dónde has estado hermanita? me tenías preocupado-dijo Héctor abrazándola.

-Pues mientras buscaba a Mauler y April me desmalle, y una chica muy simpática me llevo a un sitio hasta que me despertara –contesto Alba.

-¿Ya estas mejor? – dijo muy preocupado el chico.

-Sí, tranquilo –contesto Alba – pero sabes que ocurrió que mientras estaba allí me vino el olor de alguien que tenía un olor parecido al nuestro.

-Puede que sea el que estamos buscando – dijo Mauler.

-Puede que sí – Añadió Héctor.

- ¿Quieres que os guie hasta allí?

- Porque no por probar – Contesto Héctor.

A los cinco minutos estaban delante del edificio, era muy grande y estaba construido con piedra con un cartel que ponía FAIRY TAIL y una bandera donde había dibujado un símbolo, cuando pasamos al recinto, había dos piscinas en un lado del camino y en el otro lado un lugar para hacer picnics e incluso había una tienda de suvenires con camisetas, figuritas, gorras…

Cuando el chico de la tienda les vio, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Queréis algo?

-No gracias, es que hemos venido de visita a la ciudad y queríamos ver el edificio –dijo Héctor.

- Pero si es por eso no os puedo dejar pasar, hoy no es uno de los días de visita –dijo el encargado de la tienda.

-Espera Max, yo me encargo de ellos tranquilo – dijo la voz de la chica que acababa de salir del edificio.

- A entonces te los dejo a ti Mira – le contesto el chico de la tienda.

-Mira – dijo Alba

- Que haces por aquí, pero si te acabas de ir – contesto la chica.

-Es que mi hermano quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado – dijo la chica.

- Hola encantado soy Héctor el hermano de Alba – dijo el chico de forma vergonzosa – Gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermana.

De detrás de Héctor salieron April y Mauler.

- Este y yo también te estamos agradecidos - dijo April.

-¿Cómo que este? – pregunto enfadado Mauler.

-Anda pero si son como Happy, Charles, Lily – dijo Mira mientras April y Mauler estaban en otra de sus discusiones.

-¿Queréis entrar y así os presento a todos los del gremio? - añadió Mira.

-Vale – contesto Alba – Ya verás Héctor todos aquí son muy divertidos – añadió con una sonrisa.

El gremio era grande y se notaba que hacía poco acababa de terminar la pelea porque todo el mundo estaba volviendo a colocar las mesas y las sillas en sus lugares correspondientes. El lugar espacioso donde al final de la sala de podía ver una barra de bar, al fondo a la derecha habían unas escaleras para subir a un segundo piso. En el centro de la sala había una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta la barra y las colocaban equitativamente a cada lado de la alfombra.

Cuando entraron pocas personas se dieron cuenta de su llegada ya que la mayoría estaban ordenando el lugar, pero poco a poco todo el mundo los fue mirando, primero miraron a los dos chicos y después a sus acompañantes gatunos.

-Chicos podéis pasar, no os quedéis en la puerta – dijo Mira girándose, ya que ella había entrado delante de ellos.

Caminaron hacia al lado de Mira, entonces todos los del gremio se acercaron a ellos. Todo el mundo chillaba mucho y los chicos no entendían nada, unos parecía que les hacían preguntas otros, empezaban discusiones. De repente se oyó un grito y todos de callaron, el grito provenía de un señor mayor de cabello blanco y bajito.

-Silencio – repitió el viejo -Vosotros cuatro ¿Quiénes sois?

- Jo me llamo Alba este es mi hermano Héctor y ellos son April y Mauler.

- ¿A que habéis venido? - pregunto el viejo.

-Queremos unirnos al gremio – dijo Héctor.

-Haberlo dicho antes, me llamo Makarob y soy el maestro del gremio, encantado – dijo el viejo – Pero para poder uniros tenéis que demostrar que sabéis hacer magia como sois niños con una mínima demostración me vale.

- ¿Me dejas hacerla a mí? – pregunto Alba a Héctor.

-Vale, pero no te pases mucho.

En el momento en que Héctor termino la frase, todo el líquido que contenían todos los vasos del gremio empezó a elevarse hasta formar una gran bola de líquido, pero no se quedó allí la bola se fue convirtiendo en el símbolo del gremio. Después de formarse el símbolo Alba devolvió a cada baso el contenido que había tenido al principio. Todos los del gremio aplaudieron al acabar el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar.

-Así que sois magos de agua, pero parecen distintos a Lluvia – dijo el maestro murmurando lo último.

Pero el maestro miraba a los chicos y miraba a los gatos, y volvía a mirar a los chicos pensativos. Ya llevaba unos minutos pensativos cuando la puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe.

-Ya hemos vuelto – dijo una voz que entraba por la puerta.

Siete figuras se asomaban por la puerta, cinco eran personas y dos eran como April y Muler.

-Bienvenidos – dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que hacéis todos de pie? – pregunto una voz de chica.

Entonces todos los que estaban de pie rodeando a los hermanos se sentaron en sus sitios para seguir hablando de sus cosas. Por fin los hermanos podían ver a las personas que habían entrado. En la derecha habían una chica blanca de piel con los ojos negros y el cabello de color escarlata, bestia una armadura con una cruz en el centro y llevaba una falda azul. A su lado había un chico también con la piel blanca, sus ojos eran negros y el color del cabello era azul oscuro, bestia únicamente con unos pantalones verdes. A la izquierda había una banca de piel con el cabello rubio y los ojos color chocolate, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con una falda azul. Delante de la chica habían los dos gatos uno era azul i la otra era de color blanco. A la derecha de la chica rubia había una niña con el cabello azul, blanca de piel, los ojos de color negro que bestia con un vestido blanco. En el centro se encontraba un chico con los ojos negros, cabello rosado, llevaba una bufanda blanca y bestia con un chaleco negro y unos pantalones blancos.

-Hola chicos que tal la misión –dijo Mira – Os presento a Héctor, Alba, April y Mauler.

-Encantados – dijo Alba mientras saludaba.

- Pero si aquí solo hay dos niños – dijo la chica rubia.

- Señorita a ver si se fija más – dijo April mientras salía de detrás de Alba arrastrando a Mauler.

-Pero si son Exeeds eso quiere decir que sois Dragones Sleyers – dijo la chica rubia.

- No, no lo son - dijo en maestro – los dos tienen la misma magia y nuca ha habido dos Dragones Sleyers con la misma magia.

- A por cierto no nos hemos presentado – dijo la chica pelirroja –Jo me llamo Erza, encantada.

- Jo Lucy – dijo la chica rubia – esta chica es Wendy.

- Encantada de conoceros – dijo Wendy.

- Él es Gray – dijo Lucy señalando al chico del cabello azul oscuro.

-Ellos dos son Happy (señalando al gato azul) y ella es Charle (señalando a la gatita blanca) – los presento Lucy.

- Aye – dijo Happy

- Encantada de conoceros – dijo Charle

El chico peli rosa se acercó con una sonrisa y les dijo

-Cuanto tiempo, habéis crecido desde la última vez.

- Bueno tú también – le dijo Héctor – has encontrado a tu padre.

- No todavía – dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Os conocéis? – dijo Mira

- Si, coincidimos algunas veces en algunas de las salidas que hacía para encontrar a Igneel – explico el chico.

- Pero nunca nos dijiste tu nombre - dijo Héctor

- Ha me llamo Natsu, se me debió olvidar decíroslo – dijo Natsu - Por cierto ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Nos acabamos de unir al gremio – dijo Alba con una sonrisa.

- Que bien, ya veréis este gremio es muy divertido seguro que os lo pasáis genial - dijo Lucy – Por cierto ¿Qué tipo de magia tenéis?

- Lucy son los mejores magos de agua que hayáis visto – dijo Natsu

- Y cómo es que si son tan impresionantes no hemos oído hablar de ellos – dijo Gray

- Muy fácil, porque nunca hemos estado en un gremio e intentamos utilizar la magia lo mínimo posible – contesto Héctor.

Continuara…

**Gracias por leer mi historia, es mi segundo fic así que si tenéis alguna duda, queja o idea para mejorar la historia me escribís un comentario **


End file.
